


Two Hearts One Love

by DynamoxLockhart



Series: McHart Smut [2]
Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/M, McHart smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamoxLockhart/pseuds/DynamoxLockhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on FanFiction.net<br/>Picks up after McHart get home in 7x20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts One Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, just a creative mind.

Diane only heard Kurt close the door when she was suddenly pulled backwards and up against it. She dropped her purse as his lips captured hers in a long, wet kiss that made her weak in the knees. Her hands came up to hold onto his shoulder and the other ran into his hair. She pulled him closer and it resulted in her being pushed further into the door. She moaned quietly and allowed him to part her lips with his tongue, letting it slide across her own. She could taste the mixture of her wine and his champagne from earlier fill her mouth.  
He slid his hands down from the sides of her upper body until they landed on her hips and he pushed himself against her. He broke the kiss reluctantly and lowered his head to kiss her exposed chest, trailing his lips over every inch of revealed skin and up her neck until he found her lips again. He slid his hands up her body again, her skin burning under his touch and he dug his fingertips into the sides of her lower back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out from the door, not once allowing her lips to part from his as if she was the oxygen he needed to breathe. Diane brought her hand down from his shoulder to his chest and pushed him backwards. They blindly fumbled their way around the apartment until they came to the kitchen.  
Diane pulled Kurt by the lapels of his jacket until she ended up backed against the table and she pulled him against her. He slid his arm down her body until he reached behind her thigh and held it up against his hip. His hand travelled up and down her thigh as he moved his lips across her neck again and he nibbled on her jawbone. Diane tried but failed to suppress her moan and he slid the palm of his hand down the back of her calf and his hand travelled up her shin again. His open palm ran up the front of her thigh and he squeezed it, causing her to buck against him.  
Diane wrapped her hands around his neck, pushed her cheek against his and kissed it. Kurt placed her leg back down and used his other hand to repeat his movements on her other leg. He reached behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the soft spot of her neck and she sighed softly. His lips moved upwards again until he stopped underneath her jawbone and left a bruising kiss. His lips found hers again, sliding over them so easily that they naturally molded together.  
Diane moaned softly as he nibbled on her bottom lip, his hands trailing over her torso until they reached her chest. He gently ran his thumb over her breast and the thin materials of her dress and bra were no good against the burning sensation his touch created. Her stomach tightened and her back arched as he repeated the action.  
"God..Kurt..please.." She sighed and ran her hand through his hair again. She tugged his hair lightly as she tilted her head and kissed him hard. Kurt crouched slightly and slid his hands under her dress and up her legs. He moved her legs apart and took place between them, moving his hands up her thighs until he reached her panties. He slipped both of his index fingers under each sides and toyed with them. He chuckled against her neck when her heard her growl.  
Diane hooked her leg around his hip and pulled him against her. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet gasp at the feeling of the roughness of his jeans brushing against the silkiness of her panties. Kurt let out a low groan when she ground herself against him and he obeyed her wordless command. He slowly pulled her panties down and she let out a contented sigh as he pushed them down her legs. Diane opened her eyes and watched him as he guided her legs out of the wet garment. Diane kicked her garment across the floor and Kurt kissed her passionately.  
He slipped his hand under her dress again and eased a finger into her, earning a pleasurable gasp from her and he kissed her lobe as she rocked against his hand.  
She moaned and placed her head on his shoulder, clutching onto his jacket as he eased in another finger and he continued to kiss her ear and cheek. She rocked against his hand for a few minutes until he removed his fingers and she raised her head from his shoulder, her breath a little shaky.  
"I need you..right now." She breathed out and quickly unbuckled his buckle and unzipped his pants. She pushed his pants and boxers down and just as she reached for his member he grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto the table. Diane let herself fall back and Kurt grabbed her thighs. He gently pulled her closer to him again and she sat up, meeting his lips in an eager kiss. She placed her hands on his shoulders and moaned loudly as he slid himself into her. Her eyes closed and he thrust into her.  
Kurt placed his hands on hers and removed them from his shoulders. He gently lay her back onto the table and held her hands down. She was his and he was going to take care of her. No matter what. She was his wife and he loved her. Clearly, he knew she knew this because here they were making love on their kitchen table. It was this after all that started them off. Her joining him in his hotel suite for a night of blissful pleasure and then her being humiliated in court. And even though he'd asked her if she'd regretted it she always answered no. Simply because look where it got them.  
Her hips bucked up to meet his thrusts and she failed to suppress her whimpers and moans. Diane shifted her hands from under Kurt's and ended up holding on his wrists as his hands still pinned her down. His thrusts got faster and she could feel her climax building. Diane moved her hips harder against his and in result earned a groan from Kurt. Her back arched and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him further into her. She moaned and just as she called out his name she could feel her stomach tense and her body shook uncontrollably as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. Kurt continued to move inside her to give her a few extra moments of pleasure and he leaned forward, kissing the center of her exposed chest and whispering her name over and over again.  
Diane continued to move her hips to help him reach his climax point and breathily called out his name for encouragement. She dug her nails into the flesh of his wrists and squeezed her legs tighter around his waist, pushing him completely into her that he collapsed on top of her with a call of his name.  
He let her hands go and brought his down to her hips as he lay on her, his head nestled in the crook of her neck. Diane slowly brought her hands over him and used one to massage his scalp and the other to run over his back. He reached up and gently ran his fingers through her blonde locks. The apartment was silent and the only noise was that of their heavy breathing.  
Diane hummed happily but lazily as he gently pulled out of her and tidied himself away, still lying on top of her. He reached for the bottom of her dress which had bunched up around her hips and pulled it down over her thighs. Diane smiled at his tentativeness and placed her hand on his shoulder, lightly running it down his arm until it landed on his hand that was next to her leg. She squeezed it and Kurt took both her hands in his then helped her sit up. Her hair was messy from the amount of times he'd ran his fingers though it so he brushed the loose strands out of her face and kissed her softly. Diane placed her hands on his shoulders and they stayed there for multiple minutes, just sharing the usual lazy kisses that they were so good at sharing. Kurt kissed her and made a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear,  
"You ready for bed?" He drawled and smirked at her soft chuckle.  
"You betcha." She drawled back as he kissed a path down her neck and took a step back from the table to let her get off, with his help of course.  
Diane placed her feet on the ground and then only realized she was still wearing her heels, making it much more difficult to walk. Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly again before he stepped back and walked across the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he turned to look at her he noticed her wobbling as she walked towards him. He chuckled and placed the glass down again.  
"It's not funny. I can break my ankle in a split second." Diane playfully told him and he nodded with a smirk.  
"Yes, but if I did this.." He crouched and scooped her into his arms to her surprise. "Then you can't."  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Diane asked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.  
"No, it's what did I do to deserve you, Diane."  
After a brief pause and silence, "Just don't stop loving me and we'll be okay." Diane whispered quietly, showing her vulnerable side to him and he kissed her softly.  
"Then that means we'll always be okay, because there will never be a time that I'll stop loving you." He whispered back and she slowly wrapped her other arm around him, burying her face in his neck as she hugged him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He tilted his head and kissed her nose.  
Kurt turned and headed towards the stairs. He still doesn't know what he did to deserve the woman he's proud to call his wife, but one thing is certain: Diane is the best thing that ever happened to him. And he has enough proof with just how happy she makes him. He knows that he's keeping her forever and for always. Because she's not just Diane anymore.  
She's _his_ Diane. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
